Simpanan
by Labrador Retriever
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Uchiha Sasuke, simpanan si nanadaime hokage. NARUSASU/BxB


Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

...

Uchiha Sasuke memandang datar sosok kuning didepannya. Sebelumnya, Naruto menelpon dan memaksa dirinya untuk datang ke kantor hokage secepatnya dengan alasan ada hal yang sangat penting. Sasuke sampai terburu-buru datang kesana, ia mengira ada hal penting mengenai misinya maupun perkembangan Kaguya.

Tapi nyatanya, Sasuke malah disuguhkan muka jelek Naruto yang hampir menangis.

Sasuke masih berdiri didekat pintu dengan aura hitamnya, ia menyesal telah datang dan berencana akan pergi. Tapi melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti minta dikasihani itu, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya dan segera menghampiri Naruto.

Apa salahnya kan perhatian sama pacar sendiri? Mumpung di kantor lagi tidak ada orang.

"Huwee, Sasuke! Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, aku kangen sekali!" Naruto langsung merengek seperti anak kecil, ia menarik-narik jubah hitam Sasuke yang berdiri disamping kursi kebesaran hokage.

Sasuke masih menatapnya datar, kenapa sifat kekanakan Naruto tidak pernah hilang sih? Bahkan pria berisik ini telah resmi menjadi hokage.

"Kenapa memang?" Tanya Sasuke tenang, dibalik wajah _stoic-_nya sebenarnya menyimpan rasa penasaran. Jangan-jangan kisah cinta terlarangnya bersama Naruto sudah ketahuan? Sejujurnya itu adalah hal yang paling Sasuke takuti.

"Jadwalku penuh, aku jadi tidak punya waktu lagi untuk bertemu denganmu..." Ungkap Naruto lesu. Jadwal pertemuan diplomatiknya dengan para kage nyaris tidak ada waktu kosong bagi Naruto untuk berleha-leha.

"Hm, lalu?" Tanya Sasuke retoris.

"Aku bakal rindu padamu lah ..." Jawab Naruto jengkel, ia tadi sudah meyebutkannya.

"Hn."

"Temeee!" Naruto memekik tertahan. Ia menarik jubah hitam Sasuke dengan gemas.

Sasuke masih berdiri dengan kalem tanpa berniat menghentikan tingkah jahil Naruto. 'Biarlah seperti itu' Batinnya. Asal jangan dirobek saja.

"Sudahlah, kerjaanmu itu penting." Akhirnya Sasuke bersuara begitu menyadari Naruto semakin menarik jubahnya dengan kuat seperti kerasukan setan rubah.

"Tidak bisa! Kau itu juga penting bagiku! Nanti kalau aku rindu padamu bagaimana?" Pekik Naruto frustasi seolah-olah tidak bertemu Sasuke sehari saja bisa mengakibatkan kefatalan. Dasar bucin.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, 'Si dobe ini.' Batinnya lagi.

"Pentingnya aku dan kerjaanmu itu berbeda." Sasuke menghela napas, kebodohan Naruto itu sangat hakiki.

"Jelas beda! Kau itu segalanya bagiku!" Balas Naruto berlebihan dengan raut muka yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit, niatnya ingin tersenyum tapi malah terlihat seperti menyeringai. Didalam hatinya, pria raven itu merasa senang Naruto mengatakan itu.

"..." Tapi Sasuke tidak berniat menjawab, baginya meladeni Naruto yang sedang seperti ini hanyalah menguji kesabarannya.

Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja lalu menangkupkan kedua tangan tan nya, ia pusing, lelah, lesu, lunglai, dll. Tenaganya sudah habis dikuras, meski hanya duduk saja membaca dokumen seharian, tapi bisa-bisa matanya jadi rusak dan punggungnya encok. Naruto memejamkan matanya yang sudah sayu.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan khawatir, kedua tangannya bergerak merapikan kertas yang bertebaran di meja Naruto, ruang hokage ini akan berantakan jika tidak ada yang membersihkan dan merapikannya. Naruto bukan malas, hanya saja tidak sempat. Biasanya Shikamaru yang melakukan ini.

"Minggir." Kata Sasuke ketus, tangan Naruto menghalanginya.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, kekasihnya sungguh tidak peka sekarang. Naruto menusuk-nusuk tangan putih Sasuke yang dibalut sarung tangan hitam.

"Lepas dobe." Suara ketus itu muncul lagi, kali ini diiringi tepisan pada tangan tan Naruto biar menjauh.

Naruto menyerah, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan sedikit memundurkan kursinya biar Sasuke leluasa menguasai mejanya. Naruto memandangi tubuh tinggi Sasuke dari belakang dan -GRAP- memeluk tubuh itu.

"Ck." Si empunya tubuh mendecih dan ngode untuk dilepas tapi Naruto tetap tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke tidak peduli, alih-alih membuang-buang tenaga dan perasaan untuk menghentikan Naruto, ia memilih tetap lanjut dengan kegiatannya meski ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sasuke sudah terbiasa menghadapi Naruto yang lagi manja seperti ini.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil tetap memeluk tubuh Sasuke, sedang memikirkan ide dan inspirasi.

"AHA!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba dan memekik sampai Sasuke sedikit kaget. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke ke belakang hanya sekedar memastikan Naruto tidak kerasukan setan kyuubi.

"Sasuke!" Naruto memaksa tubuh Sasuke untuk menghadapnya, menatap iris hitam itu lekat-lekat--

"Hn."

"Aku punya ide bagus!" --dan mengenggam kedua tangan Sasuke penuh harap.

"Ya." Balas Sasuke malas, pasti ngawur lagi. Sasuke spontan menepis tangan Naruto, ia takut ada yang melihat dari balik pintu atau jendela. Ingat, hubungan mereka itu terlarang. Kedua onyx hitamnya menatap Naruto datar dan tidak tertarik.

Sasuke berkacak pinggang menunggu Naruto berbicara lagi.

"Kau disini saja, bantu aku! Kira-kira seperti Shikamaru lah..." Naruto sumringah.

Sasuke mendelik ganas, "Tidak." Tolaknya mentah-mentah, tentu saja ia punya misi dan itu penting. Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membedakan kepentingan pribadi dan pekerjaan.

Tapi di hati kecilnya ia sangat rindu pada pria berisik ini.

"Ayolah teme! Ini satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa bersama terus!" Naruto kembali membujuk.

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?" Naruto memancingnya, ia tahu kelemahan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya, ia paling tidak bisa berbohong lagi soal perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Yayaya?" Naruto kembali menggengam kedua tangan Sasuke dan menatap onyx hitam pekat itu dalam-dalam.

Sasuke dilema. Ia sampai lupa untuk menepis tangan Naruto lagi.

"Ya atau tidak?" Naruto meminta kepastian.

"Aku pikirkan dulu.." Sasuke berpikir, meskipun tampangnya seperti bukan orang yang lagi berpikir.

"Nanti aku akan memelukmu setiap hari!"

"Bodoh! Bukan itu!"

"Jadi?"

"Bagaimana dengan misiku?" Sasuke tetap memikirkan konsekuensinya kalau misinya terlantar.

"Itumah gampang!" Sahut Naruto santai, hokage 'kan punya kekuasaan terbesar. Paling juga Naruto mencari pengganti Sasuke sementara.

"Oh.."

"Jadi?" Naruto kembali meminta kepastian.

"Ck,dobe." Sasuke membuang muka. Sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar tangan Naruto masih nemplok, Sasuke langsung menepisnya horror dan melirik waspada ke sekelilingnya.

"HOREEE!" Naruto memekik girang seperti anak kecil dan mengecup-ngecup pipi putih Sasuke dengan cepat, padahal Sasuke belum menjawab iya. Tapi bagi Naruto, itu artinya iya. Sasuke menjauhkan kepala kuning Naruto dari pipinya, tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas.

"Sasuke, kau imut sekali! Aku sangat menyayangimu!" Pekik Naruto lagi ketika melihat wajah Sasuke memerah, si empunya cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Diamlah."

"Kau sebenarnya senang 'kan dicium olehku?" Naruto tersenyum miring. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti minta ditonjok.

"Aku pulang sekarang." Daripada ia dipermalukan lebih jauh oleh si uzumaki, Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

"EHH, SASUKE??! MAU KEMANA?! AKU KANGEN PADAMUUU!!"

Naruto berteriak lagi dengan nada tidak santainya, sepertinya ia sengaja. Sasuke segera membekap mulut Naruto dengan kasar.

"Kuingatkan jangan macam-macam. Awas kau." Desis Sasuke tajam, ia serius sekarang. Naruto itu kelewat bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru atau tetua konoha tiba-tiba datang?

Naruto cengegesan, tapi sedetik kemudian ia memasang wajah serius begitu sadar Sasuke sedang menatapnya dingin.

"Aku cuma bercanda.. maaf, Sasuke ..." Ucap Naruto menyesal.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku pulang." Ucapnya. Ia bukan marah, cuma terkadang kebodohan Naruto perlu diberi pelajaran.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah. Sasuke tidak bisa marah pada Naruto, si uchiha itu mana sanggup jauh-jauh dari Naruto. Paling juga Sasuke akan datang kerumah Naruto dengan alasan ada urusan penting mengenai misi ataupun mengajak Boruto latihan, padahal Sasuke hanya rindu dan ingin bertemu Naruto saja.

Naruto pernah membuat guyonan dari hal itu, "Sasuke, kau ini jangan tsundere dong. Bilang saja kalau emang kangen padaku." Katanya, kemudian kepalanya sukses benjol karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengamuk seperti wanita pms. Tentu saja Sasuke kesal, mana mungkin Sasuke ngomong ke Hinata, "Izinkan aku masuk, aku rindu pada suamimu." atau semacamnya. Si Naruto _dobe_ itu tidak bisa menggunakan logikanya untuk berpikir.

"Sampai jumpa!" Naruto nyengir lebar, ia terus memandangi sosok kekasihnya sampai hilang dibalik pintu. Wajah Naruto yang awalnya layu menjadi berseri-seri.

Sejak saat itu, sudah dua minggu ini Sasuke selalu berada di kantor hokage. Naruto selalu beralibi kepada orang yang bertanya kalau Sasuke hanya membantunya disini, padahal alasan terpendamnya hanya mau berduaan dengan Sasuke saja.

Sasuke merasa berada disana seperti melatih kesabarannya saja.

"Argh! Sasuke, tolong!" Naruto terkapar di sofa dengan dramatis.

Sasuke segera menghampirinya, "Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke dokter ..."

"Kau sakit apa?" Sasuke panik.

"Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu dan itu tidak sembuh dari dulu, sepertinya aku harus ke dokter cinta~ ...AWW! Sakit! Sasuke, kau kejam!"

Kepala kuning Naruto langsung digeplak dengan buku setebal empat ratus halaman oleh Sasuke.

Lalu di suatu hari, disaat Sasuke sedang fokus menyusun dokumen dilemari, Naruto berteriak nyaring dari toilet dan dapat didengar jelas sampai disini.

"SASUKE!!!"

Sasuke mendelik ke Shikamaru, seolah mengatakan adaapadengansiusuratonkachiitu. Tapi Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya malas dan malah menyuruh dirinya yang menghampiri Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan cepat ke toilet di kantor hokage itu dengan khawatir.

**BRAKK**

Naruto sedang duduk di kloset dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya rindu padamu. Love you, Suke~

Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal.

**BRAKK **

Pintu toilet itu kembali ditutup dengan emosi.

Naruto bahkan memaksa Sasuke untuk datang subuh-subuh biar bisa berduaan dulu untuk menghindari Shikamaru yang biasa datang jam tujuh pagi.

"Sasuke, ayo buka mulutmu!" Naruto sudah siap dengan sumpit serta telur gulungnya, ingin menyuapi Sasuke.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Kalau gitu kau saja yang menyuapiku." Naruto memutuskan secara sepihak dan menyodorkan sumpit serta kotak makannya.

Sasuke -dengan terpaksa- mengambilnya.

"Aaaa...!" Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar layaknya anak kecil minta disuapi ibunya.

"Ck." Perempatan siku muncul di pelipis sang pria raven. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyuapi kekasih idiotnya.

Naruto nyengir begitu makanan itu sudah berada di mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan senang hati. Satu suap, dua suap, dan seterusnya. Makanannya jadi terasa enak kalau Sasuke yang menyuapinya.

Mengurus bayi besar macam Naruto memang merepotkan. Sasuke bagaikan _baby sitter _si kuning itu.

Orang-orang bahkan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Sasuke si mantan buronan konoha yang seharusnya sedang menjalankan misi diluar desa, malah duduk manis di kantor hokage. Dan apa pula dengan wajah Naruto yang selalu bahagia itu? Biasanya juga Naruto selalu lesu, Shikamaru berpikir keras tentang ini.

Tapi dengan begini, Naruto jadi makin bersemangat setiap hari.

Ide yang bagus kan?

...

"Yosh, selesai!" Naruto berteriak keras sesaat setelah mengecek dokumen lembar terakhir, pria pirang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan merilekskan tubuhnya yang sudah kaku karena kebanyakan duduk. Naruto melirik jam dinding menunjukkan angka 09.27 malam, 'Wow sudah malam sekali' batinnya.

"Mau mampir?" Naruto nyengir lima jari ke seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa sebrang mejanya.

Seseorang itu sedang duduk dengan kalem sambil mengecek dokumen dengan serius. Terkadang kedua alis tipisnya bertaut sedikit mendapati dokumen yang sulit dipahami. Meskipun begitu, orang itu tetap mempertahankan poker face-nya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari orang itu, Naruto bersuara lagi, "Oi teme!" Panggilnya.

"Hn." Orang itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

Siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto bertanya serius kali ini, ia sungguh berharap Sasuke mau mampir kerumahnya, kalau bisa sekalian menginap dan kalau bisa juga tinggal saja dirumah Naruto.

Naruto memang tidak pernah puas, seharian saja tidak cukup baginya. Naruto pengennya 24 jam Sasuke berada disisinya. Lagipula tadi Boruto menelpon kalau Hinata dan Himawari sedang berkunjung ke rumah mertuanya -Hiashi Hyuuga-.

Kesempatan yang bagus 'kan? Naruto bisa jadi licik disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Hn."

"Yang serius dong."

"Diam dobe, aku sedang fokus." Jawab Sasuke ketus, matanya masih fokus ke dokumen.

"Lanjut saja besok, ayo mampir." Naruto kembali memaksa, kali ini berlutut di hadapan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"..." Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Ayo." Kedua tangan Naruto mengambil alih tangan Sasuke untuk melepaskan kertas itu. Ini 'kan bentuk kepedulian Naruto pada kekasihnya, Sasuke pasti merasa lelah juga.

"Ck." Sasuke menyudahi kegiatannya. Tawaran Naruto tidak buruk juga. Ia terkadang berkunjung ke rumah Naruto, tentunya dengan status sebagai seorang sahabat, bukan kekasih.

"Tunggu." Pinta Naruto kemudian bangkit mengambil jubah hitam Sasuke yang digantung di dekat lemari.

Sasuke ingin menggapainya tapi ditolak Naruto, sebaliknya hokage itu malah memakaikan jubah hitam itu pada Sasuke.

"Biar tidak kedinginan." Naruto nyengir lagi.

Sasuke mendengus geli, baginya semua hal yang dilakukan Naruto bisa membuatnya tergila-gila. Contohnya saja saat Naruto berlatih keras untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari Orochimaru atau juga berlutut pada raikage demi memaafkan dirinya. Itu contoh hal besarnya.

Kalau hal kecil seperti saat ini, padahal Sasuke setiap hari memakai jubah hitamnya. Tapi beda lagi kalau Naruto yang memakaikannya. Itu bentuk rasa sayang dan peduli Naruto padanya.

"Ayo Sasuke."

...

"Ayah lama!"

Boruto bersungut sebal lantaran ayahnya melanggar janjinya di telpon tadi. Naruto bilang jam 9 malam ia akan pulang, tapi sekarang? Sudah jam 9 lewat. Ia takut nanti ibu dan adiknya malah pulang duluan.

Boruto duduk di kursi belajarnya yang bersebrangan dengan jendela, hanya memandangi langit malam sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Dari tadi ia terus berpikir apa yang dilakukan ayahnya di kantor sampai terlambat begini. Jangan-jangan...?

Boruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, tidak baik _nethingan_ sama ayah sendiri. Tapi kalau memang iya, Boruto tidak akan rela meski urusannya sama ayah sendiri.

"Ayah!" Boruto langsung turun kebawah dengan terburu-buru begitu matanya menangkap siluet dua sosok yang sedang berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

Naruto menggengam tangan Sasuke erat seolah-olah tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Sementara itu, Sasuke melirik kecil ke sekitar dengan was-was takut ada yang memergokinya jalan berduaan dengan Naruto. Dari tadi Sasuke berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Naruto, tapi Naruto sangat tidak peka plus bodoh. Ia malah mengira Sasuke ngambek padanya.

Ah sudahlah.

Sebelum Naruto sempat membuka pintu, Boruto sudah membukanya duluan, Naruto sedikit kaget dan --

"Sasuke-_chan_!" Boruto langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, bukannya menyapa Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Boruto malas, ia paling tak suka kalau Boruto sudah melontarkan panggilan buat cewek itu pada dirinya. Harusnya Boruto lebih hormat padanya, dengan memanggilnya _sensei_ atau semacamnya. Sasuke 'kan mentornya Boruto.

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan!" Naruto sebal pada anaknya sendiri.

"Baka oyaji! Kau melanggar janji! Aku 'kan sudah kangen pada Sasuke!" Sahut Boruto tak kalah sebal, ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke Naruto dengan tidak sopan.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu?" Naruto terpancing, ia memang selalu dibikin emosi kalau meladeni anak sulungnya yang agak kurang ajar, entah turunan siapa.

Memang Boruto yang menelpon Naruto agar cepat pulang dan mengajak Sasuke datang, ia bilang rindu pada mentornya itu. Anehnya duo ayah-anak ini sangat kompak jika menyangkut Sasuke.

Boruto bilang ia tertarik pada Sasuke alias simpanan ayahnya lalu membuat _statement_ persaingan dengan ayahnya sendiri. Naruto hanya menguap malas mendengar itu tapi hokage itu tertawa keras begitu tau Boruto memohon pada Sasuke untuk menjadi _sensei_ nya agar bisa bertemu Sasuke terus. Sasuke terus mengadu bahwa Boruto sangat suka menggoda dirinya dan makin bersemangat jika Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi tidak sukanya.

'Itu baru anakku' Batin Naruto bangga, teringat akan dirinya dulu yang tidak kapok-kapoknya mengejar Sasuke. Dasar duo ayah-anak somplak.

Boruto tau tentang Sasuke pertama kali dari foto-foto Sasuke muda yang disimpan oleh Naruto di laci meja. Laci itu selalu dikunci, tapi dengan kejahilan Boruto, ia mencuri kunci itu dari saku Naruto. Beruntung saja Hinata tidak pernah mengecek laci itu.

Naruto juga menulis semua tentang Sasuke bahkan agenda yang Naruto lakukan demi membawa Sasuke kembali ke konoha. Boruto dapat menebak betapa pentingnya sosok Uchiha Sasuke ini bagi ayahnya, bahkan melebihi ibunya.

'Karena Sasuke itu manis' Kata Boruto polos ketika Naruto bertanya alasannya. Naruto tertawa keras dan menyetujui pernyataan Boruto, Sasuke memang selalu manis meski sudah dewasa. Naruto tidak pernah frustasi memikirkan sang anak yang juga naksir dengan kekasihnya. Selama ini Sasuke tidak menunjukkan rasa ketertarikannya terhadap Boruto, kecuali sebagai hubungan guru dan murid.

Tentu saja, Sasuke tidak akan tertarik dengan anak kecil. Baginya, Boruto hanya anak yang suka _caper _didepannya. Bocah ingusan macam Boruto mana mengerti cinta. Naruto pernah menawarkan pada Boruto, 'Bagaimana kalau dengan Sarada saja?' dan ditolak oleh Boruto. Katanya, Sarada itu menyebalkan.

"Apa?" Boruto berkacak pinggang dengan gaya menyebalkan membuat Naruto semakin emosi dibuatnya.

Boruto takut kalau ayahnya telat pulang gara-gara kelepasan bercinta di kantor hokage bersama pujaan hatinya. Makanya Boruto akan sangat tidak rela. Oh my--! Untung saja tidak, Boruto sudah melihat kedua kaki Sasuke dan gebetannya itu berjalan dengan normal. Lagi pula darimana Boruto bisa tahu hal-hal jorok seperti itu?

"Ck, sudahlah." Sasuke menengahi perdebatan ayah-anak didepannya yang tidak berfaedah.

Dua kepala kuning itu akhirnya menyadari ada sosok lain diantara mereka.

"Sasuke, ayo masuk." Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk masuk, Boruto bersungut-sungut dibelakang. Sasuke melepas sendal ninjanya didalam dan duo ayah-anak itu masih bertatapan dengan sengit.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan Hinata. Biasanya wanita itu akan muncul dan menyapanya, tapi kali ini rumah Naruto sangat sepi. Pria raven itu tidak mau repot-repot bertanya dimana Hinata. 'Malah bagus.' Batinnya sadis.

Sasuke langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu dan menyenderkan tubuhnya, punggungnya agak nyeri akibat kebanyakan duduk. Perlahan Sasuke memejamkan kelopak matanya, ia berniat istirahat sejenak.

"Sebentar." Naruto izin ke belakang, mau mengecek saluran air, seingatnya kemarin tersumbat.

Begini-begini Naruto tetap tidak melupakan masalah kecil dirumahnya. Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke, tapi bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah istrinya dan ia memiliki tanggung jawab penuh untuk keluarga kecilnya. Masa iya Naruto harus menelantarkan Hinata?

Tapi tetap prioritas antara Sasuke dan Hinata berbeda 'sih. Tentunya Naruto lebih mengutamakan Sasuke.

Naruto selalu memotivasi dirinya sendiri, lakoni saja dengan baik karena sudah terlanjur. Si Sasuke _teme_ saja melakoninya dengan kalem, bahkan secara terang-terangan ia malas pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Naruto selalu menahan tawa jika Sakura bertanya padanya. Sasuke selalu beristirahat di tempat rahasia mereka, dimana mereka sering bertemu dan memadu cinta disana. Naruto sudah capek menasehati Sasuke agar pulang sebentar.

Ketika Naruto menikah dengan Hinata, Sasuke hanya mengirim secarik pesan bertuliskan 'selamat' yang dititipkan pada Sakura. Oh tidak ... Naruto bisa membayangkan betapa murkanya Sasuke waktu itu karena menikah tanpa memberitahu si uchiha. Ini sebenarnya mendadak karena paksaan tetua konoha.

'Mungkin aku akan menikah dengan Sakura.' Sasuke mengatakan ini saat Naruto menghampirinya seminggu kemudian. Naruto kalang kabut, dikiranya Sasuke tidak mencintainya lagi dan memutuskan untuk mencari yang lain. Lagi pula ini salahmu sendiri Naruto yang mulai duluan ...

'Biar ada uchiha lagi.' Jawab Sasuke ketika ditanyai alasannya. Naruto langsung menghela napas lega.

Agaknya Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah pada Sakura, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto sendiri tidak rela nama Sasuke dicap buruk lagi oleh warga konoha, sudah cukup dengan julukan 'mantan buronan konoha' ataupun 'pengkhianat desa' yang tersemat di nama kekasihnya.

"Ya ayah!" Boruto mengangguk keras, ia paling suka berduaan dengan Sasuke.

"Dan tolong bawa Sasuke ke kamar!" Naruto memekik dari kejauhan, dan disahut Boruto lagi.

"Siap bos!"

Sasuke melek seketika, bawa ke kamar katanya? Memangnya dikira Sasuke itu apa?

Sasuke bertekad tidak akan melepas topengnya.

"Sasuke, ayo kekamar." Panggil Boruto mengajak.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke tegas, memang ia statusnya simpanan tapi ia tidak **murahan** seperti itu. Mana kamar Naruto dan Hinata pula, kepalanya panas mengingat itu.

"Oh ayolah ayah yang menyuruh." Boruto membujuk lagi, anak itu mencengkram lengan Sasuke kuat-kuat.

"Tidak." Tolaknya lagi, Sasuke menatap tajam Boruto.

Nyatanya hanya Naruto dan Boruto yang tidak mempan ditatap tajam oleh si uchiha.

"Kau capek kan? Ibu lagi tidak ada dirumah." Balas Boruto meyakinkan, ia tahu Sasuke sebenarnya hanya takut ketahuan.

"Hn."

Tuh kan!

Sasuke, mana harga dirimu?

Boruto hapal betul sifat pria uchiha ini, ada beberapa yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun kecuali ke Naruto. Bahkan tanpa sengaja Boruto melihat dua orang dewasa itu sedang bercinta di kantor hokage ketika mengantarkan makan siang Naruto.

Sekarang kita tahu dari mana pikiran jorok Boruto muncul, bahkan bocah itu melontarkan banyak pertanyaan ke Konohamaru. Beruntung Boruto tidak keceplosan menyebutkan nama sang pelaku. Ia sering diancam Naruto untuk merahasiakan itu.

"Yey!" Boruto girang, cepat-cepat ia menggiring Sasuke ke kamar ayah dan ibunya yang berada di lantai dua.

**CKLEK**

Sasuke memandang ke segala penjuru kamar Naruto yang berukuran sedang, hanya ada ranjang _king size_, lemari pakaian dan meja kecil. Di pojok ruangan ada sofa panjang dan beberapa baju Naruto tergeletak disana. Sasuke merasa matanya iritasi ketika melihat gorden jendela yang berwarna oranye terang, sangat kontras dengan gelapnya langit malam. Andaikan ini kamar ia dan Naruto, pasti Sasuke akan menggantinya dengan warna lebih gelap, warna _navy blue_ misalnya.

Kamar ini sangat jauh dari kata 'mewah' bagi seorang hokage. Sasuke melirik ke meja kecil disamping ranjang, ada foto tim 7 disana. Bibir Sasuke melengkung membentuk senyuman tipis mengingat kenangan itu, tapi yang diingat hanya Naruto saja.

"Ayo Sasuke!" Boruto memanggil lagi dengan tidak sopannya karena ia daritadi memanggil dengan nama.

**BLAM**

Boruto menutup pintu kamar itu, Sasuke menurut saja kemana Boruto menggiringnya.

"Duduk Sasuke." Boruto memerintah lagi. Sasuke menatap datar Boruto, sikap sok perintah anak itu sebenarnya membuatnya sedikit jengah.

Tapi anehnya Sasuke tetap menurut pada muridnya itu. Kini ia duduk di ranjang empuk Naruto dengan tenang.

"Tidak mau baring?" Tanya Boruto.

"Tidak." Sasuke cukup tahu diri, ini bukan kamarnya.

"Buka jubahnya." Boruto kembali memerintah, ia bergerak sendiri melepas kancing jubahnya lalu melepas jubah itu dari tubuh Sasuke dan meletakkannya sembarang arah.

Sasuke meliriknya dengan ekor mata, itu jubah berharganya.

"Nah gini dong!" Komentar Boruto dengan senyuman puas, ia takut Sasuke akan kepanasan karena _AC_ tidak nyala.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya, ia sedang ingin irit bicara karena sekarang ia capek. Manik hitamnya mendapati baju Naruto kecil yang tergantung di lemari, baju itu terlihat masih bagus dan bersih meski sudah termakan waktu hampir dua puluh tahun. Sosok Naruto kecil yang dekil dan bandel itu terlintas di benaknya, membuat Sasuke dulu sangat anti dekat-dekat dengan Naruto meski sebenarnya ia mau. Tapi sekarang, sosok anak dekil itu tumbuh menjadi pria gagah yang mampu membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut.

Otak cerdas Sasuke _throwback_ ke masa lalu, semua tentang Naruto yang masih lekat di memori ingatannya. Sebenarnya sedari kecil ia sudah kagum dengan Naruto, bukannya benci. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke iri karena ia tidak bisa seperti Naruto yang selalu bersinar bagi orang-orang. Makanya Sasuke berambisi menjadi lebih kuat dari Naruto sekaligus membalas dendamnya.

Itulah alasan mengapa Sasuke kabur dari konoha, ia ingin memperbaiki semua takdirnya dengan prinsipnya sendiri yang 360 derajat berbeda dari Naruto. Karena itulah mereka selalu berkelahi akibat perbedaan pendapat. Naruto selalu mengatakan Sasuke egois dan Sasuke ingin sekali menonjok muka bodoh itu. Menurut Sasuke, Naruto tidak pernah paham tentang perasaannya.

Ketika pertarungannya dengan Naruto di lembah akhir, Sasuke sudah berhasil meluapkan semua perasaannya. Sasuke hanya bertanya satu pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan dari dulu. Kenapa Naruto begitu peduli padanya?

'Karena kau temanku' Bukan itu jawaban yang Sasuke mau. Ia hanya ingin Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Pertama, Sasuke ingin terus berdiri bersama Naruto dan terus berada disisinya. Kedua, Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap Naruto itu temannya. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke sangat menyayangi Naruto melebihi seorang teman. Sasuke sangat muak ketika Naruto terus menjawab 'Karena kita adalah teman'. Sasuke bosan menanti dan berharap ia saja yang kalah saat pertarungan di lembah akhir. Ia sudah pasrah ketika cakranya sudah habis. Tapi, nyatanya Naruto tidak berniat membunuhnya dan malah diam saja ketika Sasuke melayangkan tinju keras di wajahnya. Hal itu membangkitkan amarah Sasuke yang mengira Naruto kasihan padanya, Sasuke paling tidak suka dianggap lemah. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke berdiri lagi, menggunakan kekuatannya yang tersisa.

Faktanya Sasuke tetap tidak mampu mengalahkan Naruto. Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat menyedihkan ketika meminta pada Naruto untuk menyerah. Dimana harga dirinya sebagai seorang uchiha? Pertarungan ini adalah petarungan yang mengesankan bagi Sasuke, meski ia harus kehilangan sebelah tangannya, Sasuke bisa menangis selain karena Itachi. Sasuke telah melenyapkan semua kebenciannya dan ia telah kembali ke jalan yang benar. Tapi tetap saja Naruto masih menganggapnya Sasuke yang dulu, yaitu sahabatnya. Naruto itu tidak peka atau bagaimana sih?

Sasuke ingin sekali mengatakan perasaannya tapi ia terlalu gengsi. Sasuke selalu mati-matian menahan wajah _stoic_ dan sok kuatnya didepan semua orang, padahal hatinya rapuh.

Ketika Sasuke menjalani masa hukumannya di balik jeruji besi, hanya Naruto yang selalu mengunjunginya. Sasuke ingin menangis, kenapa disaat ia ingin melupakan Naruto sepenuhnya, laki-laki itu malah datang dan seolah memberikan harapan untuknya? Saat itu, Naruto berjanji akan membebaskan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak bahagia, baginya tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia lakukan di dunia ini. Takdirnya menyedihkan karena menyandang marga uchiha. Jadi, ia lebih memilih mendekam didalam penjara seumur hidup.

Naruto langsung memukul Sasuke dengan keras, tangan Naruto sudah pulih karena penanaman sel hokage pertama, sebaliknya Sasuke masih setia dengan satu tangannya. Jadi Naruto memukul Sasuke dengan emosi dan Sasuke pasrah. Ia berpikir tidak ada gunanya berkelahi dengan kondisinya yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Naruto sangat marah waktu itu, berbeda saat pertarungan di lembah akhir dimana dirinya terlihat lebih tenang. Sasuke akhirnya terdiam dan mendengarkan Naruto dengan kalem. Naruto kembali menyinggung soal teman dan Sasuke benci itu. Dasar si kuning idiot itu...

Setelah bebas, rencana Sasuke hanya satu yaitu pergi dari konoha alih-alih untuk penebusan dosanya. Hanya ada Sakura dan Kakashi yang mengantarkan kepergiannya, ia tidak ingin bertanya dimana Naruto karena tujuan ia pergi untuk menghindari pemuda itu. Tapi Naruto malah muncul di perbatasan hutan yang akan Sasuke lewati. Perasaan Sasuke kembali campur aduk. Naruto mengembalikan ikat kepala Sasuke, ia masih menyimpannya dan Sasuke ingin menangis saat itu juga. Sasuke ingin sekali bertanya 'Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?', tapi bukan dalam konteks teman. Sasuke terlalu naif untuk mengatakan itu, jadi ia hanya mampu mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang tidak ia harapkan dan mereka pun berpisah disana. Sasuke merasa hatinya teriris, Naruto tidak berniat mengejarnya padahal ia berharap sekali.

Perjalanannya di luar konoha terasa membosankan walau Sasuke sudah terbiasa menyendiri. Ia menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu menerima tawaran Naruto untuk kembali ke konoha, semuanya jadi kacau karena egonya sendiri. Saat matahari akan terbenam diganti langit malam, Sasuke mematung saat melihat Naruto sedang duduk tenang di tempat istirahatnya yang entah dari mana Naruto bisa tahu. Dari awal Sasuke sudah curiga, ia merasakan cakra yang tidak asing. Sasuke terpesona melihat perubahan Naruto, laki-laki itu sudah memotong rambutnya, sikapnya sudah tidak berisik lagi. Kini Naruto lebih banyak diam dan tenang, ia terlihat dewasa. Sasuke teringat waktu sudah dua tahun berlalu, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengubah Naruto.

'Usuratonkachi'

'Hai Sasuke'

Seperti biasa ia tersenyum bodoh seperti tidak ada masalah dalam hidupnya. Sasuke merasakan telah jatuh telak ke pesona sang uzumaki dan menyerahkan tubuh serta jiwanya kepada mantan sahabatnya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa dirinya tidak sendirian lagi, tubuhnya bersatu dengan Naruto. Mentarinya telah berada disisinya. Sejak itu, Naruto bukan lagi sahabatnya, melainkan pasangannya. Sasuke telah mengabdikan dirinya untuk sang calon hokage ke-7 itu.

Mirisnya selalu ada saja yang menghalangi Sasuke untuk bahagia. Ia sangat murka begitu tau Naruto akan menikah, burung gagaknya yang memberitahu. Meskipun mereka _ldr, _Sasuke selalu mengamati kekasihnya itu dari jauh. Naruto pasti tidak memberitahunya karena takut dirinya marah, tapi Sasuke hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Sasuke menitipkan pesan pada Sakura karena ia tidak kenal dengan siapapun bahkan teman seangkatannya. Hanya satu kata mewakili semua, bagi Sakura mungkin pesan itu hanya formalitas ucapan selamat bagi teman. Sasuke bisa saja menulis surat berlembar-lembar yang isinya penuh kata-kata kasar. Sasuke juga bisa datang tanpa diundang ke acara pernikahan itu dan mengacaukannya dalam _one hit _dengan rinnegan-nya. Tapi Sasuke cuma tidak mau, sebab Sasuke telah belajar untuk menjadi dewasa dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin, bukan saat Sasuke dulu yang ingin balas dendam pada konoha dengan kepala mendidih. Apalagi Kakashi sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak berbuat hal konyol lagi.

Acara nostalgia Sasuke berhenti ketika mengingat nama Hinata. Bukan, Sasuke tidak benci pada wanita itu. Hanya saja ia selalu malas jika menyangkut wanita itu.

Tapi biarlah seperti ini terus, katakan saja Sasuke egois. Memang benar, ia terlihat seperti perebut suami orang. Biarpun Naruto punya istri, dan begitu juga dirinya, Sasuke yakin benang merah antara dirinya dengan Naruto tidak akan putus.

Sasuke diam-diam cemburu melihat Naruto dan Hinata. Padahal Sasuke tidak pernah membuat Naruto cemburu dengan sengaja bermesra-mesraan bersama Sakura. Pokoknya yang bisa bermesra-mesraan dengan Sasuke hanya Naruto saja.

"Sasuke! Aku datang!" Suara teriakan cempreng Naruto terdengar dari kejauhan dan langkah kakinya semakin mendekat kesini. Sasuke tersadar kembali dari alam pikirannya, dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang berlarut-larut dengan masa lalu. Yang terpenting Naruto sudah berada disisinya, itu saja cukup.

Sasuke melirik sedikit kesamping, Boruto sedang menatapnya dengan kagum seolah-olah Sasuke adalah maha karya paling indah. Sasuke membuang muka, ia ngeri ditatap seperti itu.

**CKLEK**

Pintu itu terbuka lagi menampilkan Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. Boruto tiba-tiba manyun, padahal ia baru lima menit berduaan dengan Sasuke.

**BLAM**

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Tanya Naruto sesaat setelah menutup pintu. Naruto melepas jubah hokagenya dan menggantungnya di belakang pintu.

"Tidak ada!" Boruto menjawab dengan nada agak tinggi, mendadak ia jadi kesal.

"Anak kecil sebaiknya pergi dari sini." Ujar Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir anaknya sendiri.

"Aku bukan anak kecil tau!" Boruto makin kesal karena sering diremehkan oleh ayahnya.

"Lihat, kau saja lebih kecil dari Sasuke." Kata Naruto sadis. Boruto melotot.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Alasan ia menerima Boruto sebagai muridnya karena sosok Boruto mengingatkannya pada Naruto kecil. Sebenarnya, Sasuke senang ada dua _dobe_ disisinya. Dua makhluk kuning itu selalu berisik, tapi anehnya Sasuke suka melihat itu.

Sasuke sudah tau Boruto tertarik dengannya, bocah itu mengucapkannya dengan lantang saat mereka latihan. Bagi Sasuke, itu hanyalah candaan yang tidak bearti dan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Sasuke bahkan heran bagaimana bisa Boruto naksir juga dengannya, apa itu turunan dari Naruto? Atau jangan-jangan Naruto yang menghasutnya? Sasuke curiga.

Boruto itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada sosok Naruto kecil yang dulu suka menganggunya dimanapun itu, di akademi bahkan saat menjalankan misi. Sasuke masih ingat bahwa Naruto yang mencuri _first kiss_-nya. Meskipun Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan Boruto dalam konteks percintaan, setidaknya ia masih menghargai anak itu sebagai anak Naruto.

"Tunggu saja nanti aku sudah besar!" Boruto merasa ditantang oleh rivalnya.

"Oh yasudah." Balas Naruto cuek, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengerjai Boruto saja.

"Ayah bodoh!" Umpat Boruto sewot.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Dan bodohnya Naruto terpancing.

"Bo-doh!" Sahut Boruto penuh penekanan.

"Sasuke milikku!" Naruto mengklaim tiba-tiba dengan sengaja. Ia yakin kalau membahas ini, Boruto pasti kalah telak.

"Enak saja, punyaku!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, kurang suka topik pembicaraan yang terkesan seperti memperebutkannya.

"Kami bahkan sudah bersama sejak kau belum lahir!" Naruto merasa unggul, rasa bangga terlukis di wajahnya.

"Karena itu pasti Sasuke akan bosan denganmu!" Boruto kembali membalasnya dengan sengit. Naruto memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak mungkin lah!" Kalau iya, Naruto akan _suicide_.

"Bisa saja kan? Ayah 'kan sudah tua dan tidak menar--"

"Boruto." Akhirnya Sasuke bersuara, sepertinya ia sudah jengah.

"Apa?" Boruto menoleh dengan cepat, ekspresinya berubah jadi berbinar. Perdebatan dengan Naruto pun juga terhenti, Naruto ikut memandangi Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Aku haus--" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya.

Naruto mengernyitkan wajahnya tidak paham.

"--ambilkan minum." Lanjutnya kalem.

"Tidak mau, ayah saja." Boruto cemberut.

"Itu perintah Sasuke." Naruto yang mengatakan ini, ia mendukung penuh aksi Sasuke karena diancam oleh lirikan tajam mata si uchiha.

Boruto gugup ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke memandangi dirinya. Akhirnya bocah itu mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar dengan hati setengah ikhlas. Hati kecilnya tidak bisa menolak perintah mutlak Sasuke.

Bagaimanapun juga Boruto tetaplah anak kecil.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mengangkat alisnya menuntut penjelasan.

"Naruto, cium aku." Pintanya langsung.

"Kau duluan!" Balas Naruto.

"Cepatlah!" Sasuke memaksa. Tapi Naruto terlalu baik untuk langsung menuruti keinginan si uchiha itu, Naruto mau Sasuke yang bergerak sendiri.

"Malas.."

Mulut Sasuke berkedut, ia memindahkan tubuhnya ke pangkuan Naruto dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto.

"W-wow kau cukup agresif hari ini." Komentar Naruto melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke yang mulai merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Cepat!" Pintanya lagi memandang tajam Naruto.

Naruto baru tau ada orang yang meminta dicium dengan galak seperti ini, harusnya kan dengan cara yang lebih manis. Sudahlah Sasuke mana bisa bertingkah manis seperti itu, uchiha itu terlalu blak-blakan dalam mengutarakan keinginannya. Sifatnya tidak berubah dari dulu.

Tidak dicium juga, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tan Naruto sampai tinggal beberapa inci dan berhenti disana, kedua kening mereka menempel, ia menunggu Naruto mulai duluan padahal ia sendiri yang minta dicium.

Naruto memberi seringai miring, sudahlah jangan berlama-lama nanti istrinya akan pulang. Naruto langsung melahap bibir ranum dihadapannya dan akses masuknya dibuka lebar oleh Sasuke. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan kembali menjelajahi rongga mulut Sasuke dengan liar. Kedua lidah basah itu bertaut menimbulkan suara becek yang dalam. Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman itu.

"Sasuke! Aku dat--" Teriak Boruto membuka pintu dan kalimatnya terhenti begitu melihat ayahnya dan Sasuke sedang berciuman panas.

Dua insan itu tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Boruto.

"--ang" Boruto melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tidak elit sambil terpana dengan sang gebetan. Apa-apaan itu!

"Ayah curang!" Boruto memekik setelah sepersekian detik terpana, ia menaruh gelas berisi teh hangat dimeja dengan cepat lalu menghampiri dua orang dewasa itu.

Boruto mendorong kedua bahu Naruto dan Sasuke berlawanan arah sehingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Penganggu." Komentar Naruto kecewa.

Sasuke bergerak turun dari pangkuan Naruto dan menghapus sedikit air liur yang mengalir di bibirnya.

"Sasuke, kau jahat!" Ujar Boruto kesal.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku _sensei_ mu." Sasuke mempertegas hal lain, ia baru teringat Boruto daritadi bersikap tidak sopan.

"Aku mau berciuman denganmu juga." Boruto terlalu _to the point_ tanpa ragu. Kedua _sapphire _nya berkilat dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah, tidak menyangka Boruto akan berkata seperti itu. Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa Boruto ini bukan hanya kurang ajar, tapi sangat berani. Tapi ia tetap tidak tega memecat bocah ini sebagai muridnya.

Naruto melotot melihat tingkah anaknya, dari mana anaknya tahu hal-hal seperti itu? Naruto ingin jungkir balik sekarang.

Sasuke melirik dengan ekspresi agak meremehkan, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan anak kecil." Jawabnya datar.

"Kubilang tunggu saat aku sudah besar!"

"Hn."

"Untuk sekarang Sasuke milikku." Ucap Naruto mantap kemudian memeluk Sasuke dan kembali memindahkan ke pangkuannya. Naruto sengaja merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Pupil Sasuke melebar dan wajahnya memerah.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya melihat tingkah Naruto yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu. Naruto terkekeh menyebalkan.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Boruto menyadari perubahan sikap Sasuke. Ia berpikir mungkin Sasuke sakit perut.

Boruto membayangkan bahwa dirinya yang memangku Sasuke, yang ada tulang pahanya yang masih kecil patah semua karena tak kuat. Mungkin memang perlu waktu sampai Boruto dewasa.

Tapi keburu Sasuke sudah tua. Lebih baik ngegebet Sarada, pikirnya ngawur di suatu hari.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengamati keseluruhan tubuh anak kecil itu.

"Hei, _mini dobe_. Aku tunggu kau saat besar nanti." Sasuke mengeluarkan _statement_ tidak warasnya.

Sudut bibir Boruto terangkat.

"Cepat keluar!" Pinta Sasuke galak, ia merapatkan kedua matanya dan keningnya mengerut.

Naruto kembali terkekeh, dimanapun seorang uchiha tetap mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"Sasuke, kau sakit perut?" Boruto bingung.

"Sasuke sakit." Naruto yang menjawabnya, ia akan menuntaskan ini semua jika tidak ada halangan. Setidaknya tiga puluh menit cukup dan Naruto berencana mengantar Sasuke pulang setelah itu.

Boruto menyipitkan matanya, "Beneran?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Ambilkan obat dasar tidak peka.." Naruto mendengus.

"Ayah sendiri tidak mau mengambilnya.." Boruto sewot.

"Kau saja, aku yang menjaga Sasuke." Naruto memutuskan dengan egois. Sementara objek yang dibicarakan meringis tidak karuan, rona merah semakin menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, mengutuk dua dobe yang terlalu bertele-tele ini.

"Tsk!"

Boruto mendecih kemudian pergi keluar dan turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Naruto memandangi Boruto sampai punggung kecil itu hilang dari pandangannya, sekilas terdengar suara langkah kaki di anak tangga yang terburu-buru.

"Boruto sudah pergi." Kata Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke. Ia menepuk pelan pipi putih porselen itu.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, "Cepat bantu aku!" Katanya memohon dengan galak. Naruto cemberut.

"Apa begitu caranya meminta bantuan?"

"Cepatlah idiot!" **PLAKK **Sasuke menampar kepala kuning si hokage dan sang korban hanya meringis akibat pukulan dengan tenaga yang tidak biasa itu. Kekasihnya ini memang kurang ajar.

"Lakukan atau aku pulang!" Sasuke mulai mengancam jika keinginannya tidak terkabulkan, sampe lupa kalau disini bukan tempat singgasananya bersama Naruto. Naruto terkekeh senang.

"As you wish, _princess_."

"Aku bukan _princess_!"

...

Boruto menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil obat. 'Biasanya ibu menyimpan disana' Batinnya bimbang. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu ibunya menyimpan obat dimana, tapi apa salahnya mencoba. Boruto terpaksa menjinjit kakinya karena posisi lemari yang agak tinggi.

Boruto sumringah ketika ia berhasil meraih kotak obat, ia segera membuka dan menjelajahi isi kotak obat itu.

"Um.. Sasuke sakit apa?" Boruto bermonolog, ia lupa bertanya Sasuke sakit apa. Tapi wajahnya memerah dan berkeringat, mungkin demam?

'Penurun panas .. _paracetamol_ .. " Gumam Boruto mencari obat yang pokoknya ada tulisan penurun panas. Kedua tangannya terus mengobrak-abrik isi kotak obat itu agak brutal. Ia terburu-buru karena khawatir dengan Sasuke.

"TADAIMA!"

Suara cempreng khas anak kecil terdengar dari arah depan. Boruto mengenalinya sebagai suara adiknya, Himawari.

Boruto tidak berniat menyahuti, ia masih fokus mencari obat. Daritadi mulut kecilnya terus bergumam _penurun panas... penurun panas.._. _penurun panas..._

"Nii-_chan_ lagi ngapain?" Himawari menarik pelan ujung baju Boruto.

Boruto tersentak kecil, ia bahkan tak sadar mereka sudah masuk. Boruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ada ibunya yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya ... lalu kelereng _sapphire _nya melirik ke bawah untuk melihat sosok yang lebih pendek darinya, ada Himawari juga yang masih menggengam ujung baju Boruto dengan senyum lucunya. Ibu dan adiknya sudah pulang.

Tapi Boruto menyadari ada sosok lain disamping ibunya. Ia menyipitkan matanya biar tidak salah lihat ... Ada Sarada juga!

"Kau?! Ngapain disini?" Tunjuk Boruto sangsi. Boruto jadi gugup karena setiap melihat Sarada, ia selalu teringat Sasuke. Anak perempuan itu menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku mencari papa ku." Jawabnya.

"Hah?"

"Papaku belum pulang, kudengar ia ada tugas di kantor hokage. Jadi kupikir papa bersama hokage_-sama_." Kata Sarada menjelaskan biar tidak salah paham.

Dalam hatinya, Sarada takut Boruto akan ke-geer-an mengira ia datang kesini karena rindu pada Boruto. Maaf saja, bocah berambut pisang sisir itu lebih sering membuatnya jengkel.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Boruto bodoh.

Sarada mengangguk kalem. Boruto tersentak mengingat sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya, ia melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mencari obatnya dengan panik.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Himawari ikutan menjinjit untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Sasuke." Jawab Boruto acuh. Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"Papa ternyata disini.." Sahut Sarada senang, ia khawatir dengan papanya yang belum pulang dari pagi.

"Syukurlah, mereka pasti diatas." Hinata menggumam lega, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah sahabat suaminya. Wanita itu mengajak Sarada untuk ikut keatas.

"Kaa-_chan_! Ikut!" Teriak Himawari, anak kecil itu berlari kecil mengejar ibunya yang sudah sampai di anak tangga pertama.

"AHA! Ini dia obatnya!" Pekik Boruto bangga, akhirnya dapat juga obatnya. Obat itu terselip di kemasan obat lain. 'Pantas tidak ketemu-ketemu' Batinnya jengkel.

Hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar.

"Kaa-_chan .. _Himawari...?" Gumam Boruto melihat sekelilingnya. Ibu, adiknya dan Sarada sudah tidak ada.

"Tunggu." Boruto terdiam, otaknya berusaha mencerna kejadian sebelum ia turun ke dapur.

Boruto menganga, ekspresinya tiba-tiba panik.

"**AAAAAAAAA**!!!"

...

"Disini kamar Naruto." Ujar Hinata menunjuk kamar dipojok, tangan kanannya masih menggandeng Himawari sementara Sarada mengikutinya.

Pintu itu sedikit terbuka.

Hinata mendorongnya pelan, "Naruto-_kun_, aku masuk." Katanya lembut.

Pintu itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan dua tokoh penting desa konoha. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat dan tangan sang hokage yang meraih pinggang sang uchiha.

Sungguh ambigu.

Apa mereka sedang berlatih taijutsu? Tapi kenapa di kamar? Kan sempit.

"N-Naruto-_kun_?"

"Papa? Hokage-_sama_?"

Dua kepala beda warna itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke pintu. Pupil putih Hinata melebar dan ada kecemasan yang terlintas di wajah Sarada.

Naruto memucat, ia ingin _suicide_ bersama Sasuke di lembah akhir sekarang juga.

"**AAAAAAAAA**!!!"

**END**


End file.
